in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
IaLR: Coffee Break/Elemental Ninjas
The previous episode almost killed the series, so I had to revive it. Cast Plot Welcome to IaLR: Coffee Break! Sit back as members from the Locked Room Gang and beyond chat, hang out, debate, and have fun in this biweekly talk show story series! You'll get to see topics like cooking, languages, who is better and much more. Stay tuned for more surprises that await the crew! Coffee Break S1E3: Elemental Ninjas episode idea by , and In this episode of Coffee Break, the gang (along with Akasha) talks about the mysterious controllers of the elements....the Elemental Ninjas, and discuss about some questions relating to the ninjas themselves. Story Live from Echo Creek, Los Angeles....it's IaLR: Coffee Break! * Jelo: Hello and good evening, everybody! Welcome to the very first episode of Coffee Break, where we chat about what's hot and what's cool. Moving on, introductions! I'm Gerald Edmarkson- yep, the real Gerald Edmarkson. * Star: I'm Star Butterfly, and I'm a magical princess from another dimension! * Marco: I'm Marco Diaz, Star's best friend. You guys probably already know, I'm pretty sure you guys watch SvtFoE! * Jaiden: I'm Jaiden from Jaiden Animations... * Rebecca: I'm Rebecca Parham of Let Me Explain... * CypherDen: And I'm CypherDen! * Green Shadow: Penelopea here! But you can call me Green Shadow! * Bonk Choy: I'm Bonk Choy! * Re-Peat Moss: I'm Re-Peat Moss, everyone's favorite TRICKY guy! * Starcade: What's up, dudes? It's me, Starcade! * Luan: And I'm Luan- Kyoji suddenly runs in, closing the door behind him. * Green Shadow: Kyoji? * Luan: Whoa, Kyoji, what's going on? * Kyoji: Sorry I'm late. But I'm not alone! The door collapses, revealing a masked person who takes off the mask. It's...Akasha? * Akasha: Just thought I'd drop by for the elemental ninjas episode. * Kyoji: This is out of bounds for you! * Akasha: Could I please be a part of this episode? * Jelo: Well, we keep including villains as part of our cast for some reason, so yeah, I guess so. * Kyoji: No! If you ever think of laying your nasty fingers on anyone again... * Green Shadow: Kyoji, cool it. It's just a talk show. * Kyoji: But... * Green Shadow: We're not supposed to fight here. *''to Akasha* Alright, you can come up. * Akasha: Why thank you. You're very kind. ''Suddenly, CypherDen rushes at Akasha, charging up a lightning shot. * CypherDen: Sorry, but Kyoji is right! Get out of here, villains are not welcome! *shoots the lightning shot at Akasha* * Akasha: Ouch! * Jaiden: Den, don't! * CypherDen: Sorry Jaiden, but I have to do this! * Green Shadow: Den, stop it. * Rebecca: Then why did we include villains in previous episodes?! * CypherDen: *suddenly stops* Uh, whoops. Sorry, Akasha! Hope you forgive me! * Akasha: We'll get back to that. *gives CypherDen a death stare* * Jaiden: You gotta excuse CypherDen. She can be a bit hot-headed at times. * Akasha: Whatever! Let's get this done and over with. * Luan: Everybody give a warm welcome to one of our nemeses, Akasha the Burning Shadow! * Akasha: Thanks... * Bonk Choy: So you're THE Burning Shadow I was told about? * Re-Peat Moss: You seem TRICKY. * Akasha: Indeed I am. I know shadow tricks, wanna see for yourself? *shows her Shadow Gauntlets* * Jelo: Whoa. Those look vintage. * Re-Peat Moss: On second thought, I think I'm good. TRICKY decisions. * Kyoji: Well, I'm sure this will go smoothly now that we have her around. * Bonk Choy: Let's get to the questions already! * Jelo: So, what happened to the Earth and Air ninjas anyway? * Akasha: Those fools? I haven't heard of them in a long time. * Kyoji: Hate to say it, but she has a point. I'm not sure what happened to them either. * ???: *in a soothing fairy-like voice* ''Oh, you were talking about us? * Jelo: Now why do I have a feeling this voice sounds familiar... * Green Shadow: You heard it before? I wonder who could that be. ''Gusts of wind surround the whole set. Everything's gone foggy and windy; nobody can see a thing. * Marco: What is happening? The fog fades away, and so does the wind. But out of the fog comes...a wind ninja? * Star: Hey, who's that? * Jelo: I think I have a clue as to who this person is. * Kyoji: It's an air ninja? * Green Shadow: Who is that? The wind ninja reveals herself to be a dark-skinned woman with white long hair and white eyes. * ???: I am Aerona, ninja of the wind and skies. * Kyoji: So you're an air ninja? Nice knowing you, I'm Kyoji, an ice ninja. * Jaiden: I'm Jaiden, and I'm an ice ninja too! * CypherDen: I'm CypherDen, an electric ninja! * Rebecca: I'm Rebecca, a water ninja. * Akasha: And I'm the Burning Shadow, but pretty sure everyone now refers to me by my real name, Akasha. You probably heard of me? * Aerona: No, never did. * Akasha: Dang it. Suddenly, Red Fork and Blue Ocean walk into the room. * Red Fork: Hi everyone! * Blue Ocean: Sorry we're late again. We were busy inviting people to participate in this episode. Blast will bring them any moment now. * Starcade: Oh, hey guys! * Aerona: Oh hello, Gerald. * Jelo: Hey, Aerona! * Green Shadow: So, Aerona, what happened to the other air ninjas? * Aerona: It might be surprising, but we Air Ninjas survived the war, along with the Earth Ninjas. But we were trapped for so long, preserved for thousands of years. It was thanks to Gerald that he actually rediscovered us and our arts. * Green Shadow: I see. Do you know who trapped you though? * Aerona: It was the same evil that turned the Electric and Fire ninjas against us. * CypherDen: Oh no. * Kyoji: *to Aerona* ''So you guys are still good ninjas? * Aerona: Why, yes. * CypherDen: So Aerona... * Aerona: Yes, what is it? * CypherDen: Do you hate Electric Ninjas? * Aerona: We are not angry, rather more afraid of Electric Ninjas. * Kyoji: Well, CypherDen is probably the only good electric ninja around here. * Blue Ocean: True. * Red Fork: Well, Blast is about to come with the other guests. * Akasha: About time! * Green Shadow: So, what's next? ''Blast enters the room, followed by Alice, Boulder, Electra and Blade. * Blast: Hi guys! * Bonk Choy: Hey Blast! * Re-Peat Moss: *gasps* ''I recognise those TRICKY pals of yours! Two of them are real TRICKY! * Aerona: W-wait....*points to CypherDen* She's...an...electric ninja? No...no....NO! * CypherDen: Wait, Aerona! ''Aerona summons a powerful gust of wind that knocks CypherDen to the wall. * Aerona: Don't you dare get near me, y-you...monster! * CypherDen: What? What do you mean? * Electra: What's going on here? * Blade: No idea. * Blast: Whoa... * Akasha: STOP! *levitates Aerona into the air with a shadow trick* * Boulder: Ok, can someone now explain what is happening? * Kyoji: Aerona is out of control. She thinks CypherDen is as evil as the other electric ninjas. * Aerona: Cyclonado! Aerona starts rapidly spinning, creating a tornado that sucks Akasha and CypherDen into it. Aerona then jumps into the tornado and rapid-attacks both of them. * Rebecca: No, Den! That's it...Splashdown! *shoots a hydro beam at Aerona, stopping, the Cyclonado* * Boulder: Just stop it Aerona, CypherDen isn't evil. Now please calm down, or I'll have to force you too. *lifts a boulder* * Akasha: Time for another shadow trick! *teleports out of the tornado* ''I have to stop this madness! ''*throws fireballs at Aerona* * Bonk Choy: This is crazy! * Aerona: Oh no you don't! Aerona summons winds that deflect the attacks back at the gang. * Star: Super Shiny Glitter Annihilation! Star's wand shoots a massive deadly glitter blast at Aerona, overwhelming and stunning her. She manages to get back up, and attacks Star with a strong wind. * Marco: Star! Are you okay? * Star: Yeah, yeah. Just a bit weak...that is. * Jaiden: Okay, that's it! *freezes Aerona's body, except for her head* * Aerona: Ugh...what is it you want? I thought you Ice and Water Ninjas were good! Why would you do this? I'm trying to save the world from imminent destruction from...*points at CypherDen* her! * Blast: Don't you get it? She's not evil! Now stop it! * Boulder: Or do you want the boulder? *shows the boulder he's carrying* * Akasha: I'm the evil one here, so come and get me! *throws another fireball at Aerona* * Rebecca: No! *throws a water orb at the fireball, extinguishing it* * Akasha: What do you think you're doing? I'm trying to do you a favour here! * CypherDen: Dude, what's the deal? Why do you think I'm evil? * Aerona: *sigh* I'm sorry...It's just...whenever I see an Electric Ninja, I remember a terrible memory...a memory I wish I'd forget... * Blast: Well, we understand. * Boulder: But you can't go around attacking anyone that reminds you of that memory you had. * Starcade: Yeah, not cool! * Aerona: But...it was the only way I could stop remembering that. Or at least, I thought. * Starcade: Or you could've asked that person for his or her identity. * Aerona: I'm sorry, can you make what you're saying clearer? * Starcade: You could've asked that person before confirming that he or she is evil! * Blast: True. * Electra: Ok, so when is this drama going to be over? No one told me I was going to come see drama. * Blast: Stop it Electra, this is important. * Electra: Whatever... * Aerona: Oh...sorry about that...CypherDen...wait, is that your name? * CypherDen: My name's actually Dennise, but you can call me that. * Aerona: I'm sorry I attacked you out of fear! * CypherDen: It's okay! *pause* You still have to pay for the damage you did to the set. * Aerona: That's okay. I'll fix everything. * Jaiden: Glad you learned your lesson. *unfreezes Aerona* * Green Shadow: While she's at it, I hope we can get back to the talk show in peace. * Bonk Choy: *snickers at the word "pea-ce"* * Green Shadow: It's not funny. * Bonk Choy: Sorry. * Luan: Thank goodness that was over! * Bonk Choy: We should probably have all the troublemakers leaf ''the studio. * Luan: Good idea, and pun. * Marco: Let's just hope nobody interrupts our peace here. ''Suddenly, when the gang doesn't expect it, an earthquake rocks the studio! The audience are trying to survive the event. * Jelo: Hey, I know who's coming here. It's Rockford! The Earth Ninja! * Luan: I bet he rocks! Am I right? * Star: Earth Ninja? * Green Shadow: Earth Ninja? * Marco: *underneath the coffee table* Seriously? * Blast: Earthquake! *hides under a table* * Boulder: Guys, no problem. It's just an earthquake. I can make these myself with my stone fists. * Electra: Wait, an earth ninja? * Boulder: That'll be interesting. Out of the ground, an earth ninja arrives! * Rockford: 'Sup. * Star: Hiiii! * Boulder: You must be Rockford. * Blast: Hi. * Boulder: I'm Boulder. Nice to meet you. * Rockford: That's right. * Kyoji: You're Rockford? I'm Kyoji. * Akasha: You better be better than that air-headed air ninja we dealt with earlier! * Aerona: Hey, don't you ever insult Airjitsu! * Boulder: I'm sure he will. That earthquake sure is a great way to enter a room! * Blade: I think it's too dangerous... * Bonk Choy: You're just saying that because you're scared of rocks. That sucks. * Rockford: Thanks for the compliment on my entrance! * Aerona: So, should I tell some of my stories? *Kyoji: Well, we've known little about you so far, so I guess so. *Aerona: I've been preserved with the other Earth and Air Ninjas for over 2 millennia. *Kyoji: So that explains why we haven't heard of you for a long time. *Jelo: Aerona's age is 2528. *Star: That's pretty old. *Jelo: Yeah, but she was preserved by ice, so she looks and feels like she's in her 20s. She's still learning about modern-day Earth, though. Aerona, out of curiosity, flicks a switch which turns on a lamp. The lamp turns on, both scaring and thus prompting her to attack it with a wind blow. * Jelo: Slowly but surely, of course. * Green Shadow: She's got a lot to learn though. * Marco: I agree. She attacked a lamp just because it turned on! * CypherDen: Now I'm confused. * Green Shadow: We should probably do something about this so that she doesn't eventually wreck the studio. * Marco: Good idea. * Green Shadow: Should we ask the audience? * Jelo: Yep. * Green Shadow: *thinks for a while more* ''Actually, on second thought, that's a bad idea. Let's try something else. * Akasha: It's simple, we can just attack her again if she goes berserk. * Rebecca: What?! No! That'll make things worse! * Electra: I like Akasha's idea. * Blade: Yeah, that'll teach her! * Blast: No, that won't stop her. It's a bad idea. * Kyoji: I agree, it'll wreck the studio and cause her to hate us more in the process. I say we keep asking Aerona questions, so that she will not be distracted by anything that happens around her. * Jelo: Sounds like a good plan! * Aerona: What was that? * Bonk Choy: Uh...nothing? * Star: We're trying to stop you from destroying the studio. * Kyoji: Just chill, Aerona. * Boulder: Yeah, no need to go crazy. * Aerona: Chill? What does that mean? * Bonk Choy: Well, if only Lex was here, I could've asked him to give you a dictionary. Basically it means to relax. Or it could be another word for "cold". * Blast: Yeah! * Boulder: That reminds me... Blast, since when do you have ice powers? * Blast: Since I started training fridjitzu with Jaiden. She's helped me learn a lot. ''Aerona starts reminiscing another terrible memory, this time about the Air Dojo along with her, the Air Ninjas and whoever were inside all pushed to a frozen lake by a mysterious evil being. Fueled with fear and anger, she attacks Bonk Choy. * Bonk Choy: What the heck? * Marco: Oh no! * Jelo: Gang, we gotta do something! * Green Shadow: Yeah! * Akasha: Well, I'm not taking any chances this time! Prepare for battle! *takes out her pair of flaming nun-chucks and swings them around* * Rockford: Don't worry, I got this. Rockford punches the ground, causing an earthquake than only affects Aerona. * Starcade: I thought you guys are friends? * Rockford: Sometimes, I gotta do what it takes to stop chaos. * Akasha: Well, I like how you think. * Electra: Me too. * Kyoji: We still have to save the studio! * Jelo: Somebody call the rest of the gang! * Bonk Choy: Wait, can't we just take on Aerona ourselves? * Boulder: I've got the strength to do it! *lifts a boulder* * Electra: I'll shock her into submission! * Blade: Yeah! We'll make her cut it out! * Akasha: I'll make her feel the burn! * Blast: Isn't there a better way to solve this? * Akasha: What is it, you little dip? * CypherDen: I don't think fighting's gonna solve anything. * Akasha: It will if we win! * Electra: Yeah, let's show her who's boss! * Blade: Ready to cut her act! * Jaiden: Freeze! *freezes all villains* * Akasha: *melts the ice with her fire* ''What do you think you're doing?! * Electra: Yeah! You're not our boss, arrogant cold girl! * Blast: Don't talk to Jaiden like that, Electra! *freezes her again* * Green Shadow: Guys, can we cooperate and focus on the main issue? Aerona might destroy the studio anytime soon! * Jaiden: Okay. We have to do the best we can to calm her down. * Blast: Ok. * Blade: So, what do you suggest we do? * Bonk Choy: Let me try. ''*steps up to Aerona and takes out a megaphone* ''STOP! * Aerona: What? What is it? * Bonk Choy: You ''BONKED ''me in the head earlier! * Green Shadow: What he means is why are you attacking the studio? * Blade: Yeah, cut it out! * Kyoji: Just stop, please. 2500 years have already passed since the time you were frozen, it's all over now! * Aerona: But it felt as if it was just yesterday... * Kyoji: That's probably because your brain was frozen too when evil froze you. * Boulder: But it wasn't! So please stop this drama. * Blast: Don't be so harsh Boulder. Aerona, I understand you're still affected by your memories, but please, try to have a bit of self-control, ok? * Green Shadow: Yeah, we can help you get over them! * Aerona: R-Really? You...will? * Alice: Yes, all we need is for you to calm down and let us help. * Kyoji: We're the Locked Room gang, we've helped others get over their troubles before. So yes. * Green Shadow: Yeah! * Aerona: Thank you. * Blue Ocean: So, now that that's covered, can we continue? * Starcade: Agreed. * Green Shadow: Let's move on. How about we talk about Rockford? * Boulder: That's sounds like a good idea. I myself would like to know more about the earth ninja. * Rockford: Well, the Earth Ninjas used to hide from everything, even the other ninjas! Of course, it wasn't long till Gerald discovered our secrets. The first time we met, I tried to kill him! * Jelo: It was the most unpleasant experience. * Boulder: Interesting. * Blast: You know Boulder, your powers remind me a bit of an earth ninja's powers. Except of course, for the extras, like super speed and super strength. * Bonk Choy: Yeah, even your name itself means "rock"! * Boulder: Yeah, I guess some of Dr. Zack's ideas of superpowered humans were inspired on the elemental ninjas. That would explain why Electra has electric powers. * Electra: Although I'm much better than an electric ninja. * Blast: Whatever, Electra. * Blade: I do think she's amazing. * Bonk Choy: Are you kidding? She's too ''shocking! * Blade: That's one of the things I like about her. * Electra: I do admit my appearance and abilities are shocking, and I do have an electric personality. * Boulder: And... she starts again with being self-absorbed. * Bonk Choy: I agree! I think she's only saying that to maintain her ego. * CypherDen: But how would Dr. Zack know about the elemental ninjas? * Electra: Investigation, obviously. * Green Shadow: So he's been researching on us? * Blast: Well, that's how he came up with the idea of creating a pony-inkling hybrid, right? * Electra: Technically, yes. * Starcade: I'm probably going to research all about Dr. Zack once I get back home, since he's been researching on us. * Green Shadow: Let's get back to talking about the special guests. * Alice: Yeah, we should probably do that. * Bonk Choy: You know, I'm curious what Aerona and Rockford think of each other. * Aerona: Oh, we're just friends. * Bonk Choy: Sure...whatever you say. * Star: Let me guess, you ship them both? * Bonk Choy: We'll just have to see how they interact. I'm not sure yet. * Blue Ocean: I'm ready to ship them, though. * Bonk Choy: So, Aerona, how was Rockford as a friend? * Aerona: He's cool, powerful and a great teammate. * Blue Ocean: Interesting... * Bonk Choy: *takes notes* ''Great, great. Rockford, how about you? * Rockford: I think she's pretty chill. Well, kind of. * Blue Ocean: Interesting.... * Bonk Choy: ''*takes more notes* ''Great, great. Let's see here... * Rockford: So, what now? * Boulder: Well, you seem like a cool guy to train with. I think I might like to become an Earth ninja myself. I've already got the powers, but a bit of training would be great! * Bonk Choy: Me too! I've always admired Kyoji as a ninja, so I wanna be just like him! Please teach me too! * Green Shadow: Ho boy. * Rockford: Well, the Earth Dojo is located underneath the deepest caverns. You might have to watch out for falling rocks and stalagmites. * Boulder: Heh, no problem for me. * Bonk Choy: Me too! * Akasha: You guys are one step closer to being blockheads. * Bonk Choy: Shut up, Akasha! * Electra: They're already blockheads anyway. * Boulder: Call me that one more time, and you'll regret it. * Electra: *''sarcastically* Oh, look, I'm so scared. * Akasha: Well, I've heard that Captain Blowhole and the others have defeated you once, Boulder. * Boulder: Yeah, so what? * Green Shadow: Moving on... * Blast: Hey Jaiden, how did you become an ice ninja? * Bonk Choy: Come to think of it, I wanna hear it from Kyoji too. * Kyoji: Pretty easy, I became one after the first time we've ever met. * Tommy: Cool! * Blast: How about you, Jaiden? * Bonk Choy: Yeah, tell us! * Jaiden: One time, me and Rebecca went hiking on a mountain. An avalanche came and overwhelmed us. We managed to wake up in front of the Dojo. That's how I started training. (TBA) Trivia * TBA Category:Stories Category:Coffee Break Category:Stories by JeloElducal